gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kiki Jenkins
Kiki Jenkins, born 1976, is a dateable character in Grand Theft Auto IV. She is datable after the mission Out of the Closet (once Algonquin is unlocked) and can be contacted via Love-Meet.net under the alias LawChick. She lives in Little Italy, Algonquin. She works at the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster law offices. Personality Kiki was born in a suburb "bored out of her mind" and moved to Liberty City. Her parents are noticeably wealthy, having paid for her apartment, law degree, car and clothes. She feels a certain guilt for this, both striving to make her own money and defend less fortunate people in court. Her parents are also still a major influence over her, making her promise not to date any more of her clients. She will also not date any fellow lawyers or law enforcement officials, as she sees them as corrupt, harsh and in the case of lawyers, greedy. She is very sympathetic and naive in nature, and many of these past dates have committed crimes again and eventually gone to prison. After this, she began online dating and if she meets Niko, quickly gets attached to him as a part of this pattern. Kiki is much more down-to-earth than the other two internet girlfriends, stating she's looking for a long term relationship and often getting extremely clingy and jealous. She refuses to go to strip clubs and if Niko invites a prostitute in the car with Kiki, they will fight (though this is quite understandable). In more extreme cases, she insists that Niko is cheating on her, either questioning him in person, stalking Niko on dates with other women he is seeing (if he has any). It has been argued that she also intercepts Roman's text messages from strip clubs, writing "Is this what your whores send you?". However, the image may simply have been re-used by Rockstar to act as a picture of Kiki's butt. She is very insecure and will often (while drunk) threaten to kill any other women Niko is seeing. On the rare occasion, she will hysterically call Niko demanding to know where he is. Ironically, if you call Kiki too many times she will dump you. If you also keep ignoring Kiki, she will also dump you. Dating Preferences Kiki likes cheap clothes from the Russian shop and likes mid-range to very cheap cars. She dislikes clothes from Perseus (she only comments favorably about that on the first date, a compliment which Niko shrugs off). Her Favorite Activity is Drinking at either Jerkov's or Club Liberty while her second favorite activity would be the Split Sides comedy club, The Perestroika cabaret club in Broker and activities like Bowling, Darts and Pool. For meals, Kiki enjoys fast food outlets such as Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell, shunning more expensive establishments, like the Italian restaurant near her house and will end up not eating anything at all. She is available between 6 AM and 2 AM. Cars Kiki Likes: *Admiral *Bobcat *Chavos *Dilettante *Emperor *Fortune *Ingot *Landstalker *Lokus *Marbelle *Perennial *Pinnacle *PMP 600 *Primo (Though tends to go back and forth between liking and disliking...) *Rancher *Romero *Sultan *Vigero (not beater version) *Virgo *Washington *Willard Restaurants/Bars Kiki Likes: *Burger Shot *Club Liberty *Cluckin' Bell *Jerkov's Bar *Lucky Winkles *Steinway Beer Garden Venues Kiki Likes: *Bowling (though seems iffy about the idea at first) *Darts *Perestroika *Pool (though seems iffy about the idea at first) *Split Sides Other *Kiki dislikes Claude's outfit from Playboy X's penthouse and the Albanian biker jacket. *Kiki dislikes Integrity 2.0 *Going to Club Liberty will make Kiki remark that she will act like the cheap whores and after which comment that Niko was looking at the "cheap whores" in the bar. Rewards Once Niko's relationship level gets high enough, he will gain the ability to lose up to, and including, a 3 star wanted level by calling Kiki on her mobile phone. You also receive this reward by keeping Francis McReary alive in the mission Blood Brothers. However, the reward can only be used up until the end of the main storyline missions. On the other hand Francis' reward is better because it removes the whole wanted level, but Kiki's reward doesn't. Trivia *Some pedestrians bear a close resemblance to Kiki, complete with her signature red scarf and black coat. *The player should be careful when dating Kiki while dating other girlfriends because after a while, she starts stalking Niko. On rare occasions, Kiki will appear in the cutscenes which precede entering venues when Niko is dating other women. She will shout various things, such as threatening to kill Niko's date, calling her (in this case, Alex Chilton) derogatory terms as well as claiming that Niko is hers. *Kiki doesn't mind it when Niko picks her up in a Patriot she simply comments on it as if it was any other car she likes. *If Niko is only dating Kiki she will still go on about Niko's 'cheap whores' in text messages or phone calls, but she will mention them if she is drunk. *Like most characters in the game, Kiki will don a unique (if similar to Alex Chilton, Carmen Ortiz, and Michelle) helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is white with a pink star on each temple. *If the player is dating another girlfriend while still dating Kiki, and is successfully invited in for "Hot Coffee", upon returning outside of the other girl's apartment Niko's car may have been vandalized. (Popped tires, door and hood destroyed, etc), then Niko may recieve a text message from Kiki demanding who the other girl is. *Similarly, if the player utilises the services of a prostitute while still dating Kiki, Niko may recieve a call or text message such as "Who is she?!". This also implies that she is stalking Niko. de:Kiki Jenkins es:Kiki Jenkins Jenkins, Kiki Jenkins, Kiki Jenkins, Kiki Category:Females Category:Girlfriends